neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
French Miraculous superhero team
|enemies = Hawk Moth Akumatized villains Lila RossiOf Ladybug, Cat Noir and Queen Bee Mayura Amokized Sentimonsters |first episode = The Bubbler |latest episode = }} The is a superhero team of Miraculous holders in Paris, France. Their current purpose is to defeat Hawk Moth's akumatized villains, prevent him from taking the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, and (possibly) recovering the lost Miraculouses. History Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", when Master Wang Fu and Wayzz figured out that the Butterfly Miraculous was being used for evil, Fu decided that he would need help in stopping its user. To find suitable users, Fu went into the streets and tested people by pretending to be feeble and needing help. Marinette pulled him across the street and out of the way of a rushing vehicle, while Adrien handed him his cane and helped him stand up from the ground, despite the sacrifices both teenagers made to assist him. Afterwards, Wang sneaked the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous in tiny chests into their respective rooms. Adrien and Marinette opened the chests, unleashing the Miraculouses' kwamis. Tikki and Plagg explained their powers, Hawk Moth's akumatization, and the need to save Paris to Marinette and Adrien respectively. Adrien eagerly accepted the responsibility to become Cat Noir, while Marinette reluctantly transformed into Ladybug. The heroes met up while testing their new abilities, and both figured out how to stop Stoneheart, not without some mistakes and complications along the way. Ladybug gained confidence in herself, while Cat Noir became smitten with her. However, Ladybug forgot to purify the akuma, leading it to multiply and transform many people into frozen copies of Stoneheart. Crestfallen, Marinette decided she wasn't meant to be a superhero, taking off the Ladybug earrings. Marinette attempted to give the Ladybug Miraculous to Alya at school by sneaking it into her bag in "Stoneheart", but she didn't discover it before rushing off to see the re-akumatized Stoneheart. Trying to get Alya's bag to her, Marinette witnessed Cat Noir being overtaken by the Stoneheart copies and Alya being pinned to a building by a thrown car. Desperate to save them, Marinette put the Ladybug Miraculous on again and transformed into Ladybug. She saved both Alya and Cat Noir, and she took responsibility for failing to stop Stoneheart when she was called out by Roger Raincomprix. Cat Noir cheered her up by reminding her that she had saved lives, but before more could be accomplished, an image of Hawk Moth appeared, comprised of akumas. Hawk Moth demanded for Ladybug and Cat Noir to give up, but Ladybug argued back about his villainous deeds and the heroes' intention to stop him. With Cat Noir's help, Ladybug purified all of the akumas, saved Ivan and Mylène, and returned Paris back to normal with Miraculous Ladybug. Ladybug and Cat Noir split ways, with the latter admitting he can't wait to see her again soon. After their origins, the duo continued to fight any civilians that Hawk Moth akumatizes into villains by exploiting the negative emotions caused by specific individuals such as Chloé and even themselves accidentally, along with doing heroic acts outside of fighting like protecting the mayor's daughter. While Cat Noir developed romantic feelings for Ladybug, she only saw him as a friend and a partner, due to her having a crush in her civilian life. Some notable events include the temporary death of Cat Noir in "Timebreaker", Marinette almost having conflicts with Cat Noir and finding out about past Ladybug Miraculous holders in "The Pharaoh" indirectly with Alya's help, and meeting Wang Fu as a healer for Tikki without finding out his role with the Miraculouses in "Princess Fragrance". During "Lady Wifi" and "Simon Says" there had been heavy suspicions about their secret identities along with almost losing their Miraculouses, but the team managed to conquer these events. Things began to change for the team in "Volpina" when Adrien unknowingly found the Miraculous spellbook in a safe in his father's atelier with Plagg's help. He took the book from the safe, and the book eventually was eventually stolen by Marinette and Tikki for the latter's concern. Taking the book to Wang Fu's massage shop, Marinette officially met Master Wang Fu, the last guardian of the Miraculouses. Season 2 In "The Collector", Marinette and Fu concluded that whoever was in possession of the book had to be Hawk Moth as it was stolen along with the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses during the destruction of the temple of the Order of the Guardians. After wondering if it was Adrien, Marinette suspected Gabriel was the true culprit as he's an eccentric artist who never leaves his home and after learning that he owned the book. However, Gabriel threw them off by akumatizing himself, which the heroes and Wang didn't know was possible. Once she and Cat Noir defeated Gabriel's akumatized form, Marinette returned to book to Gabriel after Wang took pictures of it with his phone in order to rescind Adrien from his grounding. Like the rest of the previous holders, Marinette received a kwagatama from Tikki on her birthday in "Befana", symbolizing their friendship. Sometime afterwards, as mentioned in "Sapotis", Wang Fu teaches Marinette about the other Miraculouses and everything he learned from the spellbook. In "Robostus", Ladybug and Cat Noir heard Robostus declare that he wanted their Miraculouses to grant his wish of being human, and they later realized that the ability to make a wish is also what Hawk Moth wants. Later, Marinette asked Wang Fu about it, who explained that the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous together (along with a using a special invocation) can grant a person's wish and alter reality. However, in order to keep the universe in balance, there is a price to pay for each wish; for example, if Robostus had wished to be human, someone else would've lost their humanity in turn. With the new knowledge, Marinette determinedly vowed to keep her Miraculous and Cat Noir's Miraculous from ending up in anyone's hands, including Hawk Moth's. During "The Dark Owl", both heroes continued their duties outside of combat, such as helping the hero fan, Mr. Damocles from falling from a tree. However, in an attempt to make his dream come true Mr. Damocles was eventually akumatized into Dark Owl after he got humiliated. As Dark Owl, he trapped Ladybug and Cat Noir in order to force them to hand over their Miraculouses. Ladybug tricked him by apparently giving their jewels, and as part of this plan, Ladybug and Cat Noir de-transformed while keeping their eyes closed. Tikki and Plagg discovered each other's partner's secret identity, but they kept quiet on their new knowledge. Sometime later, during "Glaciator", both Marinette and Cat Noir both admit to each other that they have relationship problems. When the two heroes meet again, this time with Marinette as Ladybug, Cat Noir treated her coldly but later forgave her afterwards. Once the mission was over, Ladybug said that she was in love with someone else but she considered him a close friend and a partner. As for Marinette, she discovers that the hero's feelings for her alter ego is very real and yet they remain hopeful of each other's love. When Ladybug and Cat Noir faced Sapotis, duplicating akumatized villains which caused chaos throughout Paris and were too many for the two heroes to defeat alone, Ladybug gets the idea from her Lucky Charm object, a teapot, to seek Wang Fu for help. When Wang realizes that she and Cat Noir need the help of another Miraculous holder to succeed, albeit reluctant about any Miraculouses being taken out in fear of a Miraculous falling into the wrong hands. He gave Marinette permission to choose a Miraculous, giving it to a trustworthy person, and have the person return it to her after the villain's defeat. After careful consideration, Marinette takes the Fox Miraculous, and as Ladybug, gives it to Alya while making her promise to hand it back to her afterwards. Alya transforms into Rena Rouge, and with her assistance and quick-thinking despite being new at the job, the heroes stopped Sapotis. Although she is initially reluctant to give up the the Fox Miraculous, Alya returns it to Ladybug. Marinette returns the Miraculous to Wang, who congratulates her for making a wise choice. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth figures out that a guardian has to be in Paris like he predicted because of the Fox Miraculous' appearance. Unbeknownst to Adrien, by studying Cat Noir's picture, Gabriel believes that his son is Cat Noir in "Gorizilla" and even akumatizes Adrien's bodyguard to investigate. By having Wayhem, a fan, act as his double, Adrien was able to fool him and keep his identity safe. In "Frightningale" and "Troublemaker", Marinette faced a similar problem when she accepted Clara's offer to play to her alter ego in Clara's video almost revealing herself until Chloé cancelled the shoot and when Troublemaker took one of Ladybug's earrings almost revealing herself to Cat Noir until she retrieved her earring. During the events of "Syren", Cat Noir and Ladybug were able to use the other transformation abilities of their kwamis through the Miraculous spellbook to access Aqua Mode for the first time. Cat Noir also struggled with Ladybug who was hiding secrets from him, but after Adrien and Wang Fu officially meet he thanks her for keeping her promise. Gabriel also became more determined to find the guardian. In "Anansi", as Ladybug and Cat Noir fought against Anansi, a spider supervillain who kidnapped Alya but found out they she was too strong for them to handle alone with help from Ladybug's Lucky Charm object, which is a candle. She sought to seek Master Fu for help while Nino held off Anansi. Arriving at his shop, Marinette explained the situation as before he allowed Marinette to pick a Miraculous along with a trusted ally. Knowing they needed the help of a protective one, she chose Master Wang's Turtle Miraculous and knows of the right person to give it to. As Ladybug, she gives it to Nino under the condition that it must be returned after Anansi's defeat. After Nino transforms into Carapace, with his Shell-ter power the trio was able to save Alya and defeat Anansi. After the mission, Nino returned the Turtle Miraculous to Ladybug and she returned it to Master Wang. However, Hawk Moth notices that the heroes are increasing in allies but has something more sinister planned for them. In "Sandboy", The kwamis in the Miracle Box attempt to contact Nooroo on his birthday, but instead contact Hawk Moth, so now he knows the existence of the other kwamis and seeks to enslave them all. More information about the kwamis is revealed. For example, the active kwamis bring gifts of all kinds from their owner's home to share with the inactive kwamis, and that all kwamis are put under a magic spell that prevent them from saying their wielder's real names to other kwamis. During Fashion Week in "Style Queen", Chloé's mom Audrey Bourgeois makes an appearance for the show meanwhile Gabriel Agreste is below his mansion talking to someone which is revealed to be his wife who has an unspecified condition, and is the reason Gabriel wants the Miraculouses in the first place. As the show started, Audrey was akumatized into Style Queen, Hawk Moth's masterpiece. To make matters worse Adrien becomes the villainess' first victim, leaving Ladybug to fight on her own. When she tells Master Fu what happened, Marinette is greeted by Plagg, who has already told Master Fu what happened. Plagg offered to help her, but Master Fu said it was out of the question and allowed Marinette to pick a Miraculous, along with a trusted ally. Returning to the Eiffel Tower Ladybug finds Alya and offers her the Bee Miraculous, but was attacked before she could use it. Ladybug was on her own and cornered until Plagg arrived and saved her with Cat Noir's cataclysm, (which reveals that Kwami's can use their owner's abilities) leading to Style Queen's defeat and Hawk Moth losing hope. Meanwhile back at the fashion show, Tikki reminded Marinette of the Bee Miraculous and realized it's missing, but found by Chloé who opens it and is greeted by Pollen. During the events of "Queen Wasp", Gabriel loses hope to the point where he relinquishes Nooroo and appears at the fashion show to embrace his son. As the show closed Gabriel and Adrien commended Marinette for derby hat design which impressed Audrey that she gave her the opportunity to come to New York. But Chloé was so angry and desperate to prove herself to mother her that she unveils the Bee Miraculous and transforms into Queen Bee in front of everyone. Continuing to do so Chloé creates a fake emergency by using her powers to cause a speeding train. After being saved by the duo Ladybug demanded that she return the jewel but things get worse when Hawk Moth is renewed with hope and akumatizes her. The duo was able to deakumatize Chloé, now calm they told her that the Bee Miraculous must be returned and she begged for another chance. That's when they explained that everyone makes mistakes and it's important to fix them with that in mind Chloé returned the jewel and apologized to her idols. Meanwhile Marinette turns down Audrey's offer deciding to stay with her friends and family and helps Chloé make things up with her mother. In "Malediktator", after everyone tells Chloé off about not being a hero she gets so angry and leaves for New York. But when André becomes akumatized into Malediktator a commanding supervillain, Chloé begins to realize her mistake and to make matters worse Cat Noir falls under the villain's control. Knowing she needed help Ladybug sought out Master Fu and chose the Bee Miraculous again this time knowing how to use it. After finding Chloé the heroine helped her come clean with her mistake and encouraged her to fix it now accepting full responsibility Chloé was given the Bee Miraculous. As Queen Bee, Chloé followed Ladybug's lead with her Venom power and Cat Noir's help they were able to stop Malediktator and save the city. This time not disobeying her idols, Chloé returned the Bee Miraculous willingly earning her teammate's recognition. Ladybug and Cat Noir continued their duties outside of combat in "Frozer". However, they began to question their relationship, thinking they can only be just friends and nothing more, and seek help from Luka and Kagami. When dealing with Frozer in their new Ice Mode, the two went their separate ways but realized they work best as a team bringing their ideas together. On Heroes' Day in "Catalyst", Hawk Moth commences his biggest plan yet through the help of Volpina he makes everyone vulnerable to akumatizion and by turning Nathalie into Catalyst to amplify his powers Hawk Moth becomes Scarlet Moth. Using his increased powers, he reakumatized almost all the villains the heroes had ever faced, creating an army. Meanwhile Cat Noir and Ladybug summoned their allies to fight him. In the second part of the season finale, despite Rena Rouge's, Carapace's, and Queen Bee's best efforts, they were akumatized into scarlet versions of themselves and turned against Ladybug and Cat Noir. But with help from the people of Paris the duo was able to hold them off and square off against Scarlet Moth. By destroying his cane, they were able to deakumatize everyone, including their allies. Backing their archenemy into a corner they were about to take his Miraculous until a new Miraculous wielder named Mayura entered the scene, leading to Hawk Moth escaping and the heroes suspecting he has the Peacock Miraculous wielder by his side. Nonetheless, the team rebels in their victory but knows the fight isn't over. Season 3 }} Miraculous Adventures At an unknown time after the events of "The Collector", in the second issue, Wang Fu explained the origins of the kwamis and the Miraculouses to Marinette. Later that day, she and Cat Noir were summoned to New York City through a portal by Doorman. As detailed in the third issue, various superheroes requested their help in fighting a huge threat, the Trash Krakken. While reluctant with their leader Victory's plan, which involved catastrophic destruction followed by the Miraculous Ladybug fixing all of the damage, Ladybug and Cat Noir agreed to help. However, theorizing that a stuffed animal called Mr. Squid could be related to the monster, Ladybug decided to directly face the monster against orders, Cat Noir loyally following her. Knightowl, Sparrow, and Majestia, with persuasion, were willing to temporarily try the plan to snatch Mr. Squid from the Trash Krakken's body in the fourth issue. While Sparrow was caught in the Trash Krakken's body, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Knightowl successfully took the toy. The Trash Krakken reverted back into a human man, and the toy was purified with Ladybug's yo-yo. With New York City saved, the duo and the other superheroes confirmed their alliance, and the duo returned to Paris through another portal. System Whenever they realize there are villain attacks happening, Marinette and Adrien transform with their kwamis and Miraculouses into their superhero personas. Both have enhanced physical abilities, such as strength, durability, and agility. While both are skilled fighters in their own rights, they have their unique knowledge and skills: Ladybug is very clever and quick at thinking up plans, able to figure out how to use her Lucky Charm object to benefit her situation. For his part, Cat Noir is skilled in fencing and understanding various languages, along with having calm observations and reactions in serious situations. Ladybug is the only hero able to purify akumas, but outside of occasions where Ladybug or Cat Noir have to battle villains on their own, they usually work best as a team by utilizing their strengths together. After Wang Fu translates some of the spellbook, Ladybug and Cat Noir gain new superpowers related to particular situations, like ice-skating and underwater modes in dealing with particular villains. For times where they need more support and assistance for defeating a villain, they have part-time superhero team members. One of them is Rena Rouge, who proved to have remarkable resourcefulness and cunning thinking. Then there is Carapace, who proved to have considerably combat skills and exceptional bravery. Another one is Queen Bee, who isn't impressed by people in power and, despite her obnoxious personality, has proven that she can be a very good teammate. Secret identities The two main members of the team, Ladybug and Cat Noir, decided from the outset, by mutual agreement, to keep their respective civilian identities secret, even from each other. Even the temporary Miraculous heroes they call for help try to respect this rule, with only Ladybug and (usually) Cat Noir as the only ones who know their secret identities. However, there have been a few of exceptions: * Queen Bee, aka Chloé Bourgeois, is the only hero whose civilian identity is in the public domain, having transformed in front of the cameras to show everyone (but specifically her mother) her value. Despite the recklessness of her actions, Ladybug, who was in a desperate moment and despite understandable doubts, chose to give her a second chance, and since then Queen Bee has helped the team for some important missions, only to be recently suspended by Ladybug due to her public civilian identity. * Rena Rouge and Carapace, aka Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, know each other's secret identities. While at first Alya had suspicions about Nino, the latter had no suspicion about the former, but in the Heroes' Day, Ladybug, who was in an emergency situation and didn't have a good justification in mind to separate the couple, was forced to ask both temporary heroes on the spot for help, revealing to each other the other's secret identity. Since then, she has made the two heroes swear to not reveal each other's civilian identities to anyone. Ladybug, who is usually the one who recruits new heroes, knows all their civilian identities. Instead, while Cat Noir knows for sure the civilian identities of Queen Bee and Bunnyx, and even though several important information has been revealed to him after having officially met Master Fu, it's still ambiguous if he knows the secret identities of Rena Rouge and Carapace, since Ladybug often sends him to re-recruit Queen Bee, who does not have a secret identity. Members Original members * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug — A teenage girl chosen by Master Wang Fu and given the Ladybug Miraculous. She can purify akumas in order to defeat akumatized villains, along with the superpower Lucky Charm to summon a useful object and Miraculous Ladybug to repair all the damages caused by the villains. Though initially didn't want to be a superhero for fear of not being good enough, Marinette builds confidence and becomes determined to save Paris (and the Universe) from villainy. ** Tikki — The kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous who helps Marinette transform into Ladybug. She is the kwami of Creation. * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir — A teenage boy chosen by Master Wang Fu and given the Cat Miraculous. He can destroy anything he touches using Cataclysm, along with having enhanced senses proper of a feline. While having doubts about his role on the job compared to Ladybug, Adrien genuinely loves saving others and having adventures, along with being dedicated to helping his partner as much as he can. ** Plagg — The kwami of the Cat Miraculous who helps Adrien transform into Cat Noir. He is the kwami of Destruction. Occasional members * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge — A teenage girl who tends to help and admire the heroes, whom Ladybug temporarily lent the Fox Miraculous to help her and Cat Noir defeat Sapotis. With her superpower, Mirage, she has the power to create a hyper-realistic illusion of anything she can think of. Alya is a recurring member of the team afterwards. ** Trixx — The kwami of the Fox Miraculous who helps Alya transform into Rena Rouge. He is the kwami of Illusion. * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace — A teenage boy gifted with the Turtle Miraculous to aid Ladybug in defeating Anansi when Cat Noir becomes captured. His superpower is called Shell-ter; a defencive power that allows him to create a protective barrier. Nino is a recurring member of the team afterwards. ** Wayzz — The kwami of the Turtle Miraculous who helps Nino transform into Carapace. He is the kwami of Protection. * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee — A teenage girl who acquires the Bee Miraculous by accident when Ladybug loses it during the battle with Style Queen. She can paralyze people by stinging them with her stinger, the ability of her superpower, Venom. Chloé is a recurring member of the team afterwards. She is currently suspended due to the danger of endangering herself and her loved ones since Hawk Moth and Mayura know her identity. ** Pollen — The kwami of the Bee Miraculous who helps Chloé transform into Queen Bee. She is the kwami of Subjection. Allies Superheroes * Majestia — A superheroine in the United States of America. She explained to the duo that she and the other superheroes in New York need their help in order to defeat the Trash Krakken. * Doorman — A superhero. He creates a portal in order to bring Ladybug and Cat Noir over from Paris to New York and back. * Knightowl — A superhero in the United States of America. Ladybug and Cat Noir find out that Knightowl is a female, which she has kept secret from her fellow superheroes. She is initially judgemental and critical towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, but she eventually opens up to them, comforted them when tragedy came, and considers them as strong allies. * Sparrow — A superhero in the United States of America. He gets along very well with Ladybug and Cat Noir, supporting their suggestion on how to defeat the Trash Krakken since the beginning. * Uncanny Valley — A silent superhero. * Camilla Hombee/Victory — The President of the United States of America and a superheroine. She wants Ladybug to use Lucky Charm to clean up a huge catastrophic attack against the Trash Krakken, which Ladybug isn't keen about. After the monster was defeated, Victory agreed to send information about the research of the strange substance. Civilians * Master Wang Fu — The present Turtle Miraculous holder and the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. He founds the duo team when he realizes he can't defeat Hawk Moth on his own. Tikki officially introduces him to Marinette when she takes the Miraculous book to him in Volpina, helping the team through information about their powers and whereabouts of their enemies. ** Wayzz — The kwami of the Turtle Miraculous, which Master Wang Fu currently wears. He senses the Butterfly Miraculous' negative aura when Hawk Moth started using it, eventually agreeing with Wang's choice of Marinette and Adrien to wield Miraculouses.Aside from this he helps Nino transform into Carapace. He is the kwami of Protection. * Miss Bustier's class — Students taught by Miss Bustier in the same class as Marinette and Adrien at Collège Françoise Dupont. Some of the students have helped the heroes in a few instances, like singing "Smelly Wolf" to defeat the titular villain of "Horrificator" and joining up with Cat Noir to save Ladybug and fight the titular villain of "Reflekta". Some even faced against a villain head on to show their support like the majority of the girls against the titular villain in "Gigantitan", or when Max Kanté turned against his then akumatized friend Markov.When Ladybug and Cat Noir where unable to fight the titular villain of "Reverser", Alix Kubdel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg assisted them in defeating him. ** Alya Césaire — A teenage girl and the creator of Ladyblog, often following akumas incidents across the city throughout the series. Being a huge fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir, she helps the heroes whenever they need, like help defeat Stoneheart in "Ladybug & Cat Noir". One of her greatest dreams is to someday find out their secret identities. ** Chloé Bourgeois — The teenage daughter of Parisian Mayor André Bourgeois. She usually gets saved by the heroes because of the multiple akumatizations she caused, but has helped them on occasion such as informing them about Vanisher's akumatized object in "Antibug" and assisting Ladybug in stopping the titular villain of "Despair Bear". ** Nino Lahiffe — A teenager, who is an "Anansi", is determined to fight against Anansi to free Alya, and when he sees what Ladybug needs help he offered his help and Ladybug gives him the Staff of Cat Noir and begins to fight against Anansi, to avoid her from taking the Cat Miraculous. * Nadja Chamack and Alec Cataldi — Employees at TVi and KIDZ+, the former being a news reporter and the latter usually being a television show host. Ladybug and Cat Noir contact them if they need to inform them of danger, like when Ladybug calls them to warn them about Guitar Villain's quest to get revenge on XY in "Guitar Villain". * Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng — The owners of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and Marinette's parents. They believe in the heroes to protect them from harm, allowing them and Kim to hide from Animan in their bakery during the episode of the same name. * Wayhem — A fan of Adrien. When Adrien was targeted by titular villain of "Gorizilla" Wayhem stood in his way multiple times. * Paris Rebellion — A large group of civilians gathered to fight Hawk Moth and his akumatized army during "Mayura". The group assistance varied from building a road block, and fighting the villains directly. They consist, among others, of Nora Césaire, Marlena Césaire, Anarka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine, Gina Dupain, Manon Chamack, Marc Anciel, Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng, and August's mother. Kwamis * Aside from the kwamis of the superheroes, and Nooroo who is captured by Hawk Moth, the kwamis in the Miracle Box are trying to help the team and save Nooroo, as shown in "Sandboy". Temporary allies * Volpina — An akumatized villain who tricked Ladybug and Cat Noir into thinking she was the real Fox Miraculous holder and a superhero. With the use of her illusions, she made it look like she saved Paris from a meteorite and requested their help in stopping Hawk Moth, who appeared to be teleporting throughout Paris' rooftops. Cat Noir accepts her warmly, but Ladybug was suspicious and jealous of her. Once Volpina revealed herself to be an enemy accidentally, Ladybug and Cat Noir turned against her to revert her back into Lila. Enemies Supervillians * Hawk Moth — A mysterious supervillain and the Butterfly Miraculous holder bent on getting the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous with his akumatized villains, in order to get ultimate power for his dearest, wish coming true. While having mutual suspicions about each other, the team has yet to meet him in person, only having talked to a projection of his head made of akumas in "Stoneheart". The team later met Hawk Moth during the events of "Catalyst" and "Mayura". ** Nooroo — Nooroo is not willingly an enemy but helps Gabriel Agreste transform into Hawk Moth. Nooroo is the kwami of transmission. * Akumatized villains — Ordinary civilians who are turned into supervillains by Hawk Moth's akumas when they have negative emotions. With different desires and different powers, each villain does whatever they desire and pay Hawk Moth back by working to retrieve Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, with the exception of Robustus who betrayed him for wanting a reality-bending wish himself. Some villains have personal goals related to the team, including Copycat, Antibug, Volpina, and Prime Queen. After the villains' defeats though, the team doesn't hold anything against the victims, even calming down from the stress of being a victim. * Mayura — Hawk Moth's ally, and despite never actually encountering the team in any way, her actions prevented them from bringing Hawk Moth to justice, revealing her existence to the team. * Trash Krakken — A monster that causes chaos in New York City. Ladybug and Cat Noir team up with other superheroes to stop him, eventually discover that he actually is an ordinary man mysteriously transformed in a similar fashion to akumatization which is still unknown. Civilians * Lila Rossi — A teenage girl and an Italian exchange student. She despises Ladybug after she exposed her lies to Adrien, who she tried to impress. After she is de-akumatized from being Volpina, Lila didn't accept Ladybug's apology and declares that they would never be friends. Trivia * In early development, Ladybug and Cat Noir were going to be in a team with other types of superheroes called the Quantic Kids. However, the concept was scrapped, and Ladybug and Cat Noir were kept as a duo.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoXav4p8zJ4&lc=z124w3x4lnyvxzdrw04chzywfoqvjxsqohw ** However, Ladybug and Cat Noir work with the canon version of a character from the Quantic Kids, Sparrow, alongside other heroes in Miraculous Adventures * The Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous are the most powerful Miraculouses while being opposites of each other, the former having the power of creation and the latter having the power of destruction. They also compliment each other though, forming something much more powerful. * According to Victory, Ladybug and Cat Noir are the first superheroes that Paris has had in a long time. ** With that it could be possible that she's talking about Jeanne d'Arc and La Coccinelle since they were the first of Paris' superheroes that came before Ladybug and Cat Noir after hearing of them from history. * Various people have done things to show recognition and appreciation towards Ladybug and Cat Noir: ** A statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir, designed by Théo Barbot, is put into the Park and revealed in a ceremony in "Copycat." ** Nathaniel draws a comic book in his sketchbook about Ladybug in "The Evillustrator." ** In "Pixelator," at his concert, Jagged Stone dedicates a song to Ladybug, noting her as the girl who saved his life. ** In "Lady Wifi" and "Antibug," Chloé cosplays as Ladybug with Sabrina as Cat Noir. ** Life-sized cardboard stand-ups of Ladybug and Cat Noir are used with a donation box in the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie in "Santa Claws". ** In "Prime Queen", Nadja notes on Face to Face that many people believe that Ladybug and Cat Noir are a romantic couple. On a later episode of Nadja's series, Alya clarifies for everyone that they aren't together "yet." ** Mr. Damocles is inspired by Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Knightowl to become a superhero himself as The Owl in "The Dark Owl". ** Alya keeps action figures of Ladybug and Cat Noir in her room as shown in "The Dark Owl". ** Clara Nightingale is inspired by Ladybug and Cat Noir to make her hit song Miraculous in "Frightningale". ** Adrien also keeps a pair of Ladybug and Cat Noir action figures in "Syren". ** In "Reverser", Marc writes stories about Ladybug. ** During the "Heroes' Day" finale, the people of Paris include parade floats of the heroes. de:Französisches Miraculous-Superhelden-Team es:Equipo Francés de Superhéroes de Miraculous Category:Groups Category:Superheroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:French Miraculous team Category:Miraculous Main Characters Category:Miraculous Recurring Characters Category:Teens